painted_flowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kichea
Kichea '''is a light tan dog with a white muzzle and black and white markings. She has scars and a torn ear on the right side of her face. One of her eyes is missing, having been clawed out by a lioness. It's more often than not covered by an eye patch of leaves and vines, and sometimes decorated with small flowers. Her remaining eye is yellow-green. Backstory Kichea is born to Cyrah and her mate at the time, Nuru. She belongs to Cyrah's first litter, consisting of only one pup. She is of average rank, with Cyrah simply being a nursing mother to bring diversity in the pack's members. Cyrah adopts Zahra and Zain as her foster children when their mother abandoned them, and they grow up with Kichea. While Kichea is still a year old, she is attacked by the rogue lioness Rufu and loses her eye. Nuru is killed when he runs to her defense. After the incident, her relationship with her mother was strained. Cyrah then begins to neglect her only pup, along with her foster children, blaming Kichea for the death of her mate and assuming her to be bad luck. Personality Kichea is shown to be timid and shy, tending to apologize more than she needs to when she makes a mistake. This is amplified after the dreadful lioness attack in which she loses both her eye and her father. Kichea is sometimes prone to outbursts of anger, shown when she is frustrated with herself and her mother's neglect towards her after the accident. After becoming disfigured, she distances herself from everyone except Feoria, her volunteering caregiver. Eventually she completely disowns her mother and foster siblings, opting to become independent. She is shown to have attraction for Amare and Feoria, more romantic with the latter. Appearances '''Short Stories: Losing Sight Discerning Feelings Episode 6 - Sojourn Kichea appears briefly, coming to the healer's den to ask Feoria to re-apply her bandages. She greets Layali, who is receiving care on her injured shoulder. Episode 7 - Premonitions Kichea once again has her bandages replaced by Feoria. She shields her scarred face from Layali. At Kwasi and Feoria's confrontation, she leaps to Feoria's defense, calling Kwasi awful. Her mother, Cyrah, quickly scolds her for her "disrespect", and Kichea in return vents her frustrations towards her neglectful mother. Zain comforts and distracts her, and they follow Feoria, who has fled the camp. Kichea and Layali have a talk in the savanna, and relate to each other with their family issues. Zain catches her a bee-eater, and she shares it with Layali. Layali asks her about her relationship with Zain and Zahra, and Kichea reveals that they were her foster siblings, against Cyrah's will. The yearlings then find Feoria and Zahra, and Kichea is a bit saddened and envious by the sight of Zahra comforting Feoria. All five dogs then go for a hunt at Zahra's suggestion, with Kichea trying to lighten the mood. Not having met Layali when she was struck by the impala, Kichea fails to recognize the scent of the Pack of Bright Meadows matching Layali's previous scent. Feoria is quick to come to the realization, however, and prepares to attack Layali. Family Mother: 'Cyrah '''Father: 'Nuru '''Step 'siblings: 'Bahati, Cada, Jabir 'Foster siblings: 'Zahra, Zain Gallery Kichea ref.png|Kichea's reference Kichea 2.png|Kichea without her eye patch 986.png|Feoria and Kichea in the healers' cave. Trivia * Kichea was created and designed by TheRavenTheory. * The name Kichea means "brightness" in Swahili. * Kichea's design differs slightly each time she is shown, until it is finalized in her proper debut in the series. Category:Characters Category:Pack of Falling Ash